


Masks, Removed

by lysanatt



Series: Masks Universe [3]
Category: Haru o Daiteita, Haru wo Daiteita (Embracing Love), Nitta Youka
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Mochimune has developed a habit: he likes watching his main actor in intimate situations, something that seems to be accepted by said actor's lover. But things don't always turn out the way Mochimune wants them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks, Removed

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Katou's Gift](http://community.livejournal.com/youka_nitta/347194.html). Beta by the wonderful Blpaintchart.

**Masks, Removed**

'Katou... Oh... Katou!' Iwaki cried out as his body tensed under Katou's encouraging kisses, losing the control that had taken some energy to gain. This was not how the situation was supposed to turn out! Iwaki slid his hands into Katou's slightly damp hair, sifting the sweaty strands through his fingers before he forcefully yanked back, making Katou let go of the nipple he had been sucking. 'It suits you,' Iwaki said, looking down at Katou who, slightly dazed, seemed to be begging for more, using only his eyes and body to convey the message. Wet, glistening lips and unfocused eyes... Yes, it suited Katou to be on his knees. 'It would be such a pity not to use _these_,' Iwaki added, and caressed the long lengths of cotton rope that he had found amongst the secret room's many toys. Sawa-san always made certain that the special customers who were allowed to use the hidden dungeon lacked for nothing.

  
'Where did they go?,' Miyasaka asked, trying to make himself heard above the noise. The party had been going on for a while, and with the amount of _sake_ that had been consumed, quite a few of the film crew were drunk already. Miyasaka and looked around for Iwaki-kun. Everybody looked for Iwaki-kun. It annoyed Director Mochimune. He had to admit that he, too, was interested: Mochimune would like to know where his main actor had gone, and not just because Iwaki-kun was starring in his latest film. As both Iwaki and Katou had left the private dining room at the restaurant it could only mean one thing: that the couple was engaging in the sole activity they granted even more attention and care than acting. Mochimune should know that. He had watched Iwaki-kun act and fuck for the last two months. He was rather certain that Iwaki did not know that Mochimune had been a very interested spectator in _both_ cases. For a while, as he sipped his glass of wine, Mochimune relished the thought that he was able to direct what Iwaki Kyousuke was doing in bed as well as on stage. The thought of the tall, beautiful man spread out and screaming in pleasure made Mochimune's groin warm and throbbing and his trousers tight.

'Mochimune-kantoku?' Miyasaka ripped Mochimune out of this pleasant fantasy. 'Iwaki-san and Katou-kun? Where did-'

'Where does Miyasaka-kun think they went?' Mochimune bit, half-way annoyed with the way the young actor had been positively drooling over Iwaki-kun every time Katou-kun looked away. 'You should consider eating some of this,' he growled and pushed the silver platter with _filetto di manzo al Marsala_ in Miyasaka's general direction. 'After all the company paid for it, so Miyasaka-kun can at least show it a minimum of interest.' Mochimune sent Miyasaka a sarcastic smirk. _Iwaki-san... Iwaki-san..._ was that all the boy could think of? It didn't occur to Mochimune that he wasn't much better - on the bottom line, he was probably worse. As far as Mochimune knew, Miyasaka-kun hadn't sunk as low as to spy on the famous couple when they were doing it. And if Miyasaka actually _had_ travelled that dark, dangerous way to perdition, Mochimune was sure that the boy didn't have Katou-kun's secret, strange approval-like silence to encourage him to go on watching the two famous actors' live-shows.

The whole affair still made Mochimune wonder why he, exclusively, was allowed to continue his weird obsession. The first time he had watched Iwaki being sucked off by Katou, Mochimune had been certain hell would break loose when Katou realised they were being watched. But it hadn't, and the result had been more heaven than hell: the response had been Katou-kun's triumphant, possessive expression; as if he was telling Mochimune that he could look all he liked as long as he was one hundred percent aware that Iwaki Kyousuke belonged to Katou Youji and no one else. Mochimune thought that it aroused Katou, being watched while he fucked or sucked or did all the other interesting things he did to Iwaki-kun with fingers and tongue and lips. Also Katou's visits at the set had increased, and so had the number of incidents where Iwaki-kun appeared, looking slightly dishevelled and spent. Mochimune had watched the couple in secret most of those times, with his hand down his trousers, jerking himself off, timing his orgasm with Iwaki-kun's.

So, the esteemed, famous director Mochimune was a pervert, and he couldn't care less.

The actress sitting next to him poured some more wine for him and began discussing the scenes Mochimune had decided they were to shoot on Monday. The woman was to be cut up in little pieces and fed to the dogs, at least that was how it was going to look when the film and the special effects peoplewere finished. So Mochimune (against his nature) didn't want to be rude to her, but engaged in a conversation about how he had imagined the scene would be done. When he looked away from her, Miyasaka was gone. It was disturbing. Mochimune had a feeling that Miyasaka's obsession with Iwaki was in full bloom. Which meant that the little idiot was lurking somewhere in the shadows, trying to get a glimpse of Iwaki and Katou doing what they usually did when they suddenly disappeared. Mochimune had lurked too – long enough to be able to recognise the little signs and glances the lovers sent each other. Mochimune strangled his napkin angrily, imagining his hands on Miyasaka's pale neck. Not an entirely repulsive thought, Mochimune decided. The little fool had it coming, and Miyasaka-kun would regret this interference.

'My apologies,' he excused himself. 'Miyasaka-kun... I think he looked sick, I wanted to check on him.' Mochimune sent his actress a smile (probably not very comforting), entangled himself from the heavy chair and went in the direction of the men's room. As he opened the door to the corridor, the restaurant's owner stopped him. Mochimune recognised Sawa Nagisa-san, despite the almost Victorian outfit the man wore. Iwaki-kun was a friend of the owner, which was why they had ended up having the mid-film party here. 'Sawa-san.' Mochimune made a vague bow, not deep enough to be polite, but enough not to be outright rude. Sometimes Mochimune felt very tired of all the fake behaviour.

'I assume you have lost one of your actors? The pretty young boy... Miyasaka-kun, is it?' Sawa brushed a hand distractedly down his dress's black skirt, as if he was thinking of something.

'Miyasaka-kun, yes. He looked a bit strange, so I decided to go and look for him.' The lie slipped easily over Mochimune's narrow lips.

Sawa smiled, and the smile had an odd, almost carnivorous expression. 'He might have strayed a bit...' Sawa-san paused, and just looked at Mochimune with pursed lips. 'I assume you are able to keep a secret?' Sawa looked serious and didn't wait for Mochimune's reply. 'This place is not what it looks like, Mochimune-kantoku. Or rather it is, but there is more to it than the restaurant. I will trust you with this secret because Katou-kun has implied that I could do worse.'

'You are asking me this, why?' Mochimune asked impatiently. 'I don't have time for this. I am not interested-'

'Mochimune-kun,' Sawa barked, contradicting his feminine appearance. 'Will you please stop! I think you need to go rein in your Miyasaka-kun before he barges into places where he does not belong.' Sawa pointed to a door with "no admittance" written on it. In the dimly lit corridor there was nothing special to see, just a wooden surface and a polished brass sign.

'What?' Mochimune glared at Sawa-san.

'There are private rooms in the basement. For special guests only.' Sawa smiled knowingly as leaned against the door frame. 'For those who dare remove their masks...' Sawa sounded as if he was quoting something. 'Consider yourself one of them from now on.' Sawa looked decidedly annoyed and murmured something about Katou-kun being an idiot, before he took a step back into the office he had come from. 'Today, Director Mochimune-kun. Before the foolish brat makes an even bigger fool of himself.' The door was closed firmly before Mochimune could reply.

Staring at the door, Mochimune was unable to move. It happened rarely that people dared treat him this rudely and on top of it brushed him off as if he were an annoying child. Hm. A brand new experience... Turning his attention to the task he was given, he opened the door. A stone staircase led downstairs, cold, grey steps lit dimly by a row of ancient looking lanterns. Private rooms? If those rooms were used in the way Mochimune suspected, a catastrophe was looming. He had to get a hold of Miyasaka before the couple discovered him – or it was dead certain that Mochimune's little game with Katou would be ruined for good. Miyasaka had the subtlety of a rhino and would probably do something stupid. Like being seen before the fun had started.

Mochimune had been right. The golden light spilled out from a room; the door only half-closed. At the left side of the door, Miyasaka was lurking, obviously caught up in what happened in said room. Quietly, as not to startle the boy (it didn't matter that Mochimune was only a few years older than Miyasaka – there were decades of maturity and experience separating them) Mochimune stepped closer, ready to put a hand over Miyasaka's mouth if needed. 'Found something you like?' Mochimune whispered softly, looking over Miyasaka's shoulder to get a glimpse of what was going on inside.

'Ah! Director- Mochimune-sama... I- er-' In the dark corridor, Miyasaka's blush was violent enough to be visible.

He had to give Miyasaka that. At least the young man had some level of self-control. His voice was but a whisper, but his expression was priceless. 'Yes,' Mochimune said. 'Director Mochimune. Your employer.' Mochimune smiled cruelly; he liked this, the upper hand.

Bowing, as if to apologise profusely, Miyasaka tried to get away, looking panic-stricken. From the room next to them, a loud, 'Iwaki-san... God, ah, ah! It hurts! So good!' was heard. Katou Youji seemed to be enjoying himself.

Mochimune's amusement had no limit. This might turn out to become more interesting than he had thought. 'Oh, no,' Mochimune purred. 'I don't think so. Why don't you stay here and show me what caught your attention?' As if there was any doubt. Katou-kun's moans continued. There were more sounds, as of someone was using a whip. Interesting. Mochimune slid his arm around Miyasaka's waist from behind, fingers spread, as if to make the most of the touch.

Miyasaka jerked, the touch startled him and he turned his head to look at Mochimune. 'I- no. Please, Director-sama?' Miyasaka's voice was barely audible.

The way Miyasaka's eyes widened in fear turned Mochimune's amusement into something else. Something... more. A slight heat flared through his body. He had been watching for months, always alone, always reaching a silent climax for his own hand, but what if he wasn't alone in this? What if he could use Miyasaka's presence to indulge this little fetish he had? The power he now held over Miyasaka-kun only added to the arousal. Mochimune liked to watch. It was what he did for a living, watching, directing, looking for the right expression, the impressive stance, the precise pose. He often thought that the world would be perfect if it could be seen through the lens with people acting like his puppets. Power. Sex was second to the feeling of being able to rule the world, but now... mixing power and sex... Oh, yes. Yes.

'Yes,' Mochimune said, softly. 'Yes, Miyasaka-kun... Just let me... I'll make you feel good...' Mostly Mochimune would make himself feel good, but he'd be a fool to tell Miyasaka that. He didn't want the man to bolt, frightened like a wild animal. 'Just be quiet now.' Mochimune aligned his body with Miyasaka's: slender, lean bodies sharing warmth and arousal. Miyasaka couldn't be in doubt of Mochimune's intentions; Mochimune's erection fitted perfectly in the cleft so nicely outlined by the tight jeans Miyasaka was wearing. 'Just be quiet and watch, that's what you came for, right? To watch them fuck?'

'Yes...' Miyasaka's voice was still low and shaky, but he let himself settle against Mochimune's chest, as if he accepted the situation that he couldn't get out of without embarrassing himself.

'I've seen how you look at him,' Mochimune whispered and closed his fingers around one of Miyasaka's nipples. The boy made a satisfactory hiss as Mochimune tweaked it, slightly harder than what would feel comfortable. 'Iwaki-kun.'

Miyasaka's reply was just to squirm a bit in Mochimune's arms. Mochimune buried his nose at Miyasaka's nape. The scent was arousing as well. Sweat, some spicy perfume, fear, anger.

'You want to fuck him, isn't that so?' Mochimune understood the feeling, although he'd rather have been writhing under Iwaki-kun, with that gorgeous cock buried in his arse. The memory of the way Iwaki-kun had acted, playing an insane killer turned Mochimune even more on. The man was sex, no matter which role he took. Man, woman, killer, lover... it didn't matter. Katou-kun was a lucky man, and he understood how to appreciate Iwaki Kyousuke's many incarnations. Contrary to Miyasaka-kun, it seemed. The boy really had no subtlety. Mochimune made a small moan and directed his attention to the couple Miyasaka and he were watching.

'I-' Miyasaka groaned and tilted his head a bit, obviously inadvertently. 'I'm a man.'

'Look at them,' Mochimune urged. 'Does that make Katou less of a man?'

  
Katou was dying. He was sure he was, because the pain and the sound of the whip and Iwaki's cruel, cold eyes had taken him out where there was no sense, no meaning but to be the one who gave his whole being to Iwaki-san. His body was aflame with lust and pain; the release so close and yet so far away. Whether this was heaven or hell, Katou didn't know, and truly, he didn't care. He had stopped begging, partly because it didn't work, partly because this strict, hard Iwaki-san had no mercy – not until the moment when Katou knew he couldn't take any more. Then Iwaki would catch him when he fell, leading him through the fog of pleasure, into the final release.

He had almost forgotten that someone might be watching. Petty little, exciting things like that became insignificant. Katou had left enough clues for Mochimune to find them, but now it didn't matter any longer. Katou had wanted to let the director see how deep their love ran, his and Iwaki's. No matter what Mochimune or anybody else did, they would never get Iwaki. He belonged to Katou, just as Katou belonged to Iwaki. A fact that Katou was painfully aware of right this instant.

He moaned again as the whip hit the back of his thighs. Iwaki was relentless. Again. Katou closed his hands around the ropes that were wound around his wrists, spreading him out on the couch, powerless. His legs were tied too, spread widely, to some kind of tackle and hook that made it impossible for Katou to do anything than lie there, exposed and open under Iwaki's gaze. At some point, the lashing stopped, although it didn't feel that way. Katou's skin was burning; a white-hot, throbbing pain. There would be marks, but it was all right – they weren't filming anything that needed Katou to undress.

Iwaki leaned over him, the black eyes cold and arrogant. It wasn't over. Katou knew precisely when his Iwaki-san was done: the eyes would warm, the love Iwaki held for him would flare and change his expression. Oh, yes. Katou knew only too well and he loved it. He had never truly reflected on why he wanted this so badly – it wasn't just a game they played. He wanted to feel on his body, feel it carved in his skin and his heart that Iwaki wanted him. 'Iwaki-san,' Katou whispered, trying to get up. Of course the ropes prevented him from doing exactly that, but Iwaki was kind and pressed a kiss to Katou's mouth. Nothing had ever tasted better than the cool lips that presented such relief. 'Iwaki-san,' Katou whispered hoarsely, unable to communicate coherently.

'Take a deep breath,' Iwaki demanded, raking his nails down Katou's chest. The silver chain that was attached to the nipple clamps Iwaki had put on earlier rattled slightly; the metal was warm and felt almost alive as it slid over Katou's skin. He had almost forgotten that particular pain. Iwaki pulled the chain, once, not too hard, then again, harder, pulling Katou upwards. The couch's leather stuck to his sweaty back, as if it, too, held him fast. He arched his back, trying to follow the painful pull, until there was no more room, no more air. Then he cried out, a small scream that told Iwaki that Katou was at his limit. 'No more, please... No more, Iwaki-san... It is too much!' Too good. The renewed pain drew Katou closer to the abyss he'd plunge into when the orgasm hit. It was dark and dangerous, but Iwaki would be there with him when he lost what little control he had left.

  
'That is what you are afraid of,' Mochimune murmured in Miyasaka's ear, stating the obvious. 'Not to be emasculated, but to loose control.'

'I don't want-' Miyasaka tried, but cut himself off when Mochimune unzipped his jeans. He gasped as Mochimune's thin fingers closed around his hard cock.

'Liar,' Mochimune said and moved his hand up and down. 'This doesn't make you less of a man. On the contrary.' He kissed Miyasaka's neck, licking the earlobe before he bit down, careful not to leave any marks. It wouldn't to to lose a day's work because of an uncontrolled urge. 'There is no doubt precisely how much man you are,' he groaned, more aroused by Miyasaka's hesitant submission than he had counted on. If he was careful, he would have weeks of fun messing up this lovely young actor.

Jerking his hips, Miyasaka was unable to keep his body's reactions down. 'Oh...' His arse rubbed deliciously against Mochimune's groin, and did nothing to calm the director.

Mochimune stuck his other hand under Miyasaka's t-shirt. His nipples were hard and firm, and Mochimune pinched them brutally until Miyasaka seemed to give up and leaned back, more relaxed and definitely more aroused.

'Give in, Miyasaka-kun. I am not going to do anything to you that you don't like,' Mochimune lied. 'Just enjoy. Watch and enjoy.' Mochimune didn't care if Miyasaka didn't want to be the "woman". He had no intentions fucking the boy in the middle of a corridor anyway, and basically, if it came to that, Mochimune was able to direct his intercourses as well, no matter if he took or gave. He liked to fuck as well as to be fucked. It didn't take any power away from him – he was Director Mochimune, and that fact had nothing to do with the way pleasure was sought and found.

'Miyasaka-kun, you are so handsome,' Mochimune murmured. 'I've watched you... wanting to touch you... make you touch me...' It wasn't entirely a lie. Miyasaka had been chosen for the part because of his abilities – and because of his looks. Mochimune had had no design on Miyasaka-kun's hypothetical virtue. Miyasaka was, however, a pretty boy, but far too caught up in his own importance. When Mochimune was done with him, that trait would be gone. 'I want you,' Mochimune purred, able to keep the insincerity out of his voice. 'Any which way you like.'

'Mochimune-kantoku!' Miyasaka straightened up, 'Please, don't mock me!' It seemed as if Miyasaka had forgotten where they were and what they were doing. 'I don't think-'

Gods, so inexperienced! 'I take it you haven't done it with Iwaki-kun?' Mochimune snapped, annoyed. He was dead certain that Miyasaka only had experience with women, if he were to be honest. He didn't wait for an answer, as he'd probably not get one. 'Don't worry, I'll show you,' he whispered tenderly. 'There are so many ways to take pleasure in another man, and I'd like to-' Mochimune grabbed Miyasaka's shoulder and turned him around, pulling him into a firm embrace. Miyasaka's hardness rubbed against Mochimune's own. 'Just let me show you,' Mochimune repeated and crushed his lips over Miyasaka's, swallowing the cry of outrage the boy let out.

It took a few seconds before Miyasaka finally realised that Mochimune hadn't promised something he couldn't deliver. He didn't have to. He was good at kissing (and a lot of other interesting things one could do in bed or elsewhere), and if the stupid boy didn't understand that it was his loss. Miyasaka's mouth opened slightly, enough to let Mochimune slid his tongue inside, offering Miyasaka a slight taste of what he could get. The tense body in his arms became pliant, melting into Mochimune's embrace. Miyasaka finally gave in, returning the kiss with a warm tongue sliding against Mochimune's. The small moans Miyasaka let out were delicious treats, a sweet side order, when Mochimune finally freed his own throbbing erection and took them both in hand. He didn't let Miyasaka take control, didn't let go of his mouth. Miyasaka, on the other hand, didn't try to get away. Clever young man.

They found a rhythm, moving together for a while, both forgetting where they were. Mochimune feasted on Miyasaka's surrender, realising that the actor probably wouldn't let Mochimune take charge so easily next time (if there were to be a next time). Mochimune entangled one hand in Miyasaka's hair, breaking the kiss to breathe. Again he licked and bit Miyasaka's neck; the warm, soft skin and the slender neck made Mochimune decide that he needed to make a vampire film and give the main part to Miyasaka-kun--when the man had developed a bit more as an actor, obviously. Mochimune could sense the blood thundering just underneath the pale surface and he had to restrain himself as not to leave a mark, or worse, break the skin and _bite_ down hard to devour this lovely, tempting flesh.

Turning his attention to the couple in the room, Mochimune wanted to distract himself. He didn't want to come yet; he had not had any, anyone, during the months of filming, apart from his occasional toss-off to the lovely sight of Iwaki-kun being sucked or fucked by Katou-kun. All Mochimune's energy had been directed at the artistic outlet. Now all the repressed lust came rolling back like a tidal wave, threatening to wash him away in a flood of needy desire. The inspiring sight of Iwaki pushing his considerable length into Katou's willing opening did _nothing_ to make Mochimune hold back. Mochimune let out a groan, loud enough to surprise even himself.

  
An unexpected sound from the corridor made Katou open his eyes. Unfocused, he tried to make sense of what he saw: two shapes melting together, one with his back turned. Over that other man's shoulder, Mochimune's narrow eyes shone with arousal and... menace. That was the closest Katou could come to a description of what was going on. Katou winced as Iwaki thrust deeper. His senses were overloaded: Iwaki's caresses, the painful ones and the soft. Mochimune watching them, again, while being with someone else... Katou didn't want to imagine what Mochimune was doing out in the corridor, or how it felt to touch him or be touched by him, so he looked up at his lover. 'Iwaki-san, please?' he begged. 'The clamps... more...' Katou could barely speak, he had cried and moaned and begged while Iwaki hurt him and loved him, and there was not much voice left. He wanted to come now, to let Iwaki have everything.

'Look at me,' Iwaki demanded. 'Katou is so beautiful like this.' He grabbed Katou's thigh with one hand and used it to get more momentum, thrusting inside as hard as he could. The other hand fumbled for the chain that connected the clamps. Iwaki was close now, too, Katou had no doubt. He was sweaty, panting as he fucked Katou faster and faster. It was not lovemaking, although it was their love that made it possible for them to trust each other this explicitly, a trust that might be slightly ragged at the corners if Iwaki found out that Katou more or less had encouraged their watcher.

Katou wet his lips. 'Pain,' he managed. 'Want it...' He couldn't take any more. This was it. He was done for, driven so far out that he couldn't remember if something had ever felt this good. 'I love Iwaki-san,' he gasped, wishing he could touch his beloved.

Iwaki paused, then continued sliding his cock in and out; a slow, lazy torture. 'Is that so?' he said and pulled the chain once, hard.

Katou gasped. His nipples felt as if they were on fire. He couldn't even scream now, only lie there and take what Iwaki gave.

'You didn't think I knew, did you?' Iwaki pulled the chain even harder. 'You are such a fool, a stubborn child,' Iwaki almost growled, leaning over Katou's naked chest. 'I have known since the first time, Katou-kun.' Iwaki braided the clamp chain around his fingers, making the pain flare on Katou's chest. 'That you allowed this. _Him_. But it ends today—when I am done punishing you for your misbehaviour.'

'No! I'm sorry! Iwaki-san! No! Please!' Katou's eyes were wide with fear. Iwaki wasn't pleasant, and if he had decided... 'How did you-' Katou made his best impression of a puppy. His arousal, on the other hand, didn't falter the least. For a moment, Katou was almost able to think clearly, but Iwaki's expression hadn't changed. They were still playing, and it made Katou hope for a milder sentence.

'I have eyes.' Iwaki pressed himself against Katou's chest; the movement tailored to twist and tweak the clamps. 'But I'll forgive you; Mochimune-kantoku isn't in doubt now that he will never be able to come between us—in any way imaginable.' Iwaki smiled cruelly, for a moment looking directly at the men outside before he again turned his full attention to Katou. 'Now, for your punishment...'

  
Mochimune froze. Iwaki-kun _knew_? In his arms, Miyasaka responded with a gasp, pulling back a bit.

'Mochimu-' Miyasaka's reluctance was evident; the insecurity and the realisation of what he had thrown himself into made him hesitate.

A kiss stopped Miyasaka from finishing the sentence. Next to them Iwaki was busy torturing Katou, clearly to his pleasure. Mochimune wanted to let this odd game go on, and he couldn't do that without Miyasaka's cooperation. All resistance had to be wiped out. 'Shhh, Miyasaka-kun... Shhh...' Mochimune tried to calm the man in his arms. 'Just let it happen,' he murmured, and continued rubbing his cock against Miyasaka's.

'To watch and be watched. Knowing that they know we are here...' Mochimune brushed his lips over Miyasaka's mouth, whispering, 'Just remember that they'll realise that _you_ have what it takes to catch my attention... that only you are hot enough to be the one in my arms... that I won't be satisfied merely by watching you.' Damned, this was transparent. But if it worked, Mochimune was sure he'd experience in the most satisfying sexual encounter he had had for ages.

For the first time, Miyasaka seemed to let go of his mask; the face of a young, popular celebrity disappeared and he looked up at Mochimune with almost innocent doe-eyes. Mochimune cheered; he had made his prey give in—it had come to him freely, falling into the trap of manipulated flattery Mochimune had set. It was almost enough to make him come hard, there, on the spot.

'I... didn't think I liked men, apart from Iwaki-san,' Miyasaka volunteered, and closed his eyes as Mochimune continued to stroke them both. 'This is... uh... ah... Mochimune-kanto-'

Mochimune smiled a lewd smile. 'Call me Mochimune-san. At least when we are doing _this_.' As if he was going to get rid of this little toy... Not right away, at least. Not until it was broken. It would take a pleasurable while. Mochimune pushed Miyasaka up against the door frame, purposely pushing the door open. _Let them see this_, Mochimune thought. He usually kept his sexual encounters private, but this would be such a lovely occasion to do the opposite. It would also make it harder for Miyasaka-kun to deny him in the future, if the Famous Couple knew about the young man's change of preference. A bit forced, Mochimune had to admit, but a change of preference nevertheless.

The movement made both Iwaki and Katou look at the lurking pair. Iwaki paused. 'I see... Miyasaka-kun...' his smile was no less cruel than any smile Mochimune was able to deliver. 'Putting out fire with gasoline, hm?' There was some unspoken communication going on between the two men before Iwaki continued to fuck Katou, this time even more violently. Katou's moans became little screams, as if he had abandoned all sense and just floated in the bliss Iwaki created for him.

Knowing that they, too, were exposed, Mochimune pushed Miyasaka's t-shirt up, baring his well-shaped torso. Miyasaka let him; as Mochimune's hand expertly moved on their cocks, any protests were silenced. Licking his lips, Mochimune took one hard nipple between his teeth, sucking and biting it until Miyasaka's ragged breath made it clear that it would be over soon. Lean arms found their way around Mochimune's neck, nimble fingers playing with his hair. 'Mmm,' Mochimune sighed. The boy wasn't without talent. 'More.'

Miyasaka arched his back, presenting himself so prettily. 'Actors,' Mochimune groaned before he attacked the other nipple. 'Bloody exhibitionists.'

'So good,' Miyasaka moaned, thrusting into Mochimune's hand. 'Didn't know it'd be so good...' He pressed Mochimune's face closer, as if to signal that he wanted it harder, more intensely. Mochimune obliged, of course, and bit the wet, pink nipple brutally enough to make Miyasaka cry out.

'I'll make you feel good in so many ways,' Mochimune declared, 'ways you can't even imagine.' As Mochimune had an almost unlimited imagination when it came to sexual prowess, he wasn't making a promise he couldn't keep. But he'd eat up the boy, keeping him only for as long as he found him entertaining. 'If you are willing...'

'Yes... oh!' Miyasaka did indeed seem more than willing now that his orgasm was removing any thoughts of resistance. 'Oh, yes!'

Mochimune pressed Miyasaka hard up against the granite wall, turning them a bit so they could both watch Iwaki and Katou. Iwaki had thrown his head back, his mouth half open as he came; his cock buried to the hilt in Katou's tightness. Katou was close, too, moving to meet Iwaki's final thrusts as well as possible, restrained as he was.

Miyasaka was losing it. 'Mochimune-san! More... let me come! It's so good... I can't...'

Making sure they were standing in a way that made it possible for Katou to see what happened, Mochimune kissed Miyasaka hard, sloppily, with a lot of gasping and tongue and quite a bit of ruthlessness. Mochimune's hand was stained by pre-come as he just as ruthlessly brought them closer to a mutual release. Mochimune liked to get dirty; he wasn't one of those men who were afraid to leave stains of bodily fluids on—or in—his partner. Sex was dirty and he wanted it that way. He liked to see his lovers smeared with his juices, as if he had marked them that way, just as he wanted to _taste_ Miyasaka, but he didn't dare to kneel down and suck him—the risk was too great that the boy would startle and run away and that definitely wouldn't do. Instead he continued to rub their erections, until neither of them could take any more.

Miyasaka came first; his semen falling in large splashes on the corridor's floor, some of it spilling down Mochimune's fingers. The sensation of the silken warmth made Mochimune unable to resist, and he too, sighed and came, kissing Miyasaka deeply, as if his tongue mirrored the movements of the thrusting cock. Breathless, Mochimune finally managed to get a hold of himself, realising that Katou and Iwaki had been watching them. 'Miyasaka...' he managed, 'I think-' A shiver of pleasure went through Mochimune's body, and he had to pause. 'I think we need to get out of here,' he said. 'I am not sure I need to discuss the outcome of this with Iwaki-kun.' It was the closest Mochimune would come to admitting his carelessness.

'Oh,' Miyasaka said, smiling, with a wicked glimpse in his eyes. 'Iwaki-san usually takes being watched quite calmly.' He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mochimune's lips before he fluttered his eyelashes and straightened Mochimune's glasses a bit. 'Katou is much worse.'

Mochimune stared at Miyasaka. 'Usually?'

'Let's just get out, before things get ugly,' Miyasaka urged and handed Mochimune a handkerchief. 'Maybe we can discuss it later, at my place?'

Mochimune just nodded and buttoned his trousers. He could consider later exactly how much of a fool he had been. Thank gods there seemed to be some kind of compensation. Miyasaka would be fun to play with, especially now that Mochimune had lost his favourite toys...


End file.
